Aquel pianista
by 92annya
Summary: El viento frío le golpeaba ligeramente el rostro, sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, la primera vez que le habló, como de alguna manera ambos en aquella conversación tan circunstancial en aquel frívolo pero cálido paseo, de alguna manera ambos habían desnudado sus almas.
1. Chapter 1

Track 1 http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=nT7_ IZPHHb0 si gustan escucharla quiten los espacios y pongala a cargar cuando aparezca el 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de Bones no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>La ciudad estaba aparentemente en calma, no había muchas personas en la calle, el cielo gris en su totalidad y las calles mojadas eran signo evidente de que hasta hace un momento el cielo de Washington había decidido romper a llorar a grandes cantidades, sumado al inconfundible perfume que la tierra húmeda desplegaba, los faros encendidos iluminaban el camino de los escasos transeúntes que se dirigían a sus casas forzados a recorrer el largo parque rodeado de árboles verdes, lo cual era extraño dada la estación invernal que ahora corría.<p>

Una mujer salía de su oficina localizada en uno de los más imponentes edificios de la ciudad, una editorial de renombre que había llevado sus historias al éxito, era una mujer relajada, ajena al estrés citadino aunque de vez en cuando lidiaba con el a la perfección

- Que descanses- era una de las frases que resonaban por el pasillo conforme su andar

- Igual para ti Sara- sonrió la mujer

- ¡Diez grandes a que en una semana estará en la lista!- Gritó un joven con la corbata floja y las mangas de su camisa blanca dobladas hasta la altura del codo, sonriente desde su cubículo

- Que sean veinte, a menos de cuatro días

- Hecho

- Ve preparando tu cuenta bancaria Mike- sonrió la mujer sincera y fresca, pero a la vez altanera y soberbia mientras guiñaba un ojo divertida continuando su caminata; pocas personas quedaban en el mundo con la alegría y despreocupación que ella poseía, si bien era la muestra más clara del éxito, inteligencia y poder, también era el claro ejemplo de la sencillez y madurez. A sus 27 años tenía todo lo que una persona podría tener, un trabajo estable, una admiración recurrente por sus compañeros de trabajo, una familia y amigos cercanos, si bien el dinero nunca fue un problema para ella y menos en esa etapa de su vida, no le importaba demasiado.

- Sigmund- la joven asintió con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a un hombre de edad avanzada a colocar una caja llena de sobres en la mesa mas cercana

- Señorita buena tarde- el hombre sonrió- Se dice que este será el lanzamiento del año

- No haga caso de todo lo que se dice en los pasillos Sigmund- la mujer sonrió- ¿Hay algo para mi en esa caja?

- Los pasillos nunca mienten- decía el hombre mientras le entregaba un sobre- las apuestas indican que este mes al menos serán 50 mil copias vendidas

- Así solo sean dos copias, mientras usted esté dentro de ellas me daré por satisfecha- sonrió la mujer con una mirada dulce en sus ojos. El anciano le devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas

- Dejare las postales, que no todos hemos salido todavía

- Será mejor que corra, O ´Donell esta enfadado- decía la mujer mientras golpeaba cariñosamente con el sobre al anciano en el hombro

- Volaría si pudiera pero ya estoy algo grande para eso- la joven no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y vio como el hombre cogía la caja y se perdía entre sonidos de telefono, teclas siendo oprimidas y hombres y mujeres hablando de diferentes temas a la vez; un típico ambiente de oficina editorial.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de el varias personas ajetreadas y desesperadas bajaron no sin antes saludar o despedirse de aquella atractiva joven, dejando así el ascensor totalmente despejado y a su merced.

Al llegar a la primera planta del edificio, se encontró con Marie una mujer de edad avanzada que pasaba todos los días a dejar galletas a la cafetería del edificio de una manera bastante tradicional: En canasta. Aprovechando así para coger una o tal vez dos galletas

- Un día de estos vendré cobrando todas las galletas que haz robado

- Puedes dejar la nota con Sigmund

- Ese hombre es capaz de pagar el mismo-

- Son deliciosas Marie- sonrió la joven mientras tomaba otras dos galletas de la canasta- ya sabes para el camino

Al salir del edificio se topó con el frío clima de la ciudad, ajustó un poco más su abrigo negro y comenzó a andar a su lugar favorito de la ciudad. El enorme parque que se encontraba frente a su editorial.

A diferencia del resto de las personas que por ahí circulaban, disfrutaba de aquel frío pero hermoso ambiente, de aquella escenografía sacada de alguna película, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a su casa, caminaba con parsimonia, la poca gente que llegaba a toparse con aquella mujer se detenía a mirarla por escasos segundos antes de seguir con su andar, algunos más murmuraban sobre la identidad de ella, y otros se quedaban anonadados al reconocer a aquella talentosa mujer.

La combinación del frío, el cielo nublado y la lluvia que hasta hace unos momentos había existido, le daban al parque un ambiente de nostalgia; no podía negar que amaba ese ambiente, pero sobretodo amaba caminar y perderse en sus pensamientos, recordando años pasados.

Recordándolo a él... y su manera de tocar con gran maestría las teclas de aquel inmaculado piano, un viejo amorío universitario, él hombre que ella sabía amaría por el resto de su vida, y no le dolía pensarlo, porque con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que amar no era sufrir, que amar no era desgarrarse de dolor, no, amar era ser feliz por aquella persona, aunque ella no lo fuese contigo, sin que te duela, ser feliz porque el es feliz, amar no era sumirte en depresión y tristeza, al contrario, para ella amar era una cosa muy distinta, amar era aprender a verle día a día y sonreír sinceramente, sin sentir dolor. Eso era amar.

La forma en que lo conoció fue muy singular, ella apostaría que aquel atractivo muchacho era uno más, un jugador de baloncesto o americano, que atraía a todas las chicas del colegio y que salía con las porristas. Él hubiese apostado que ella era una mas de los nerds, de esas chicas raras que se la pasaban encerrados en laboratorios haciendo Dios sabe que.

Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio, fue también la primera vez que le hablo, una salida organizada por la Universidad había sido la culpable de que ellos se hicieran amigos y con el tiempo fueran algo mas que simples amigos pero nunca pasaron de eso... amigos, los directivos universitarios habían tenido la grandiosa idea de llevarlos a una galería con obras de renombrados y afamados pintores

_- No logro entender ¿Que tiene de interesante una pintura de Constable?- se acercó el joven de ojos marrones a la muchacha que estaba absorta contemplando una de las tantas obras- A lado de Van Gogh no hay mucha comparación y que usted le observe con tanta admiración me ha dejado intrigado_

_- Cada uno es único en su estilo... The Hay Wain es un clásico que muy pocos pueden reconocer por su autor- la joven desvió sus ojos grises hacia el chico que le sonreía amablemente- Me sorprende de sobremanera que haya logrado identificar esta obra de arte_

_- Entonces permitame presumirle de mis extraordinarios dotes de apreciación_

_- Está en su derecho de hacerlo, pero ha escogido a la persona errónea para hacerlo-_

_- Debo dar por sentado entonces que su conocimiento es más amplio que el mío- el joven hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y le ofreció la mano a joven- Seeley Booth_

_- Temperance Brennan- se presentó ella tomando la mano de aquel misterioso joven_

_- ¿Es nueva en esta universidad?_

_- Desde luego que no, llevo poco más de 3 años, estoy cursando el último año- sonrió la joven mientras comenzaban a caminar sin rumbo exacto- Pero deduzco que usted si es nuevo_

_- Entonces deduce mal, también estoy en lo que sería mi ultimo año-_

_- Me sorprende no haberle visto nunca dentro de la institución_

_- Me sorprende más a mi no poder recordar haberme topado con sus ojos grises en los pasillos- la joven se sonrojo levemente- ¿Es que es de las que se las pasa estudiando encerrada en los laboratorios?_

_- ¿Que le hace suponer que pertenezco a la sección de laboratorios?- preguntó la joven claramente divertida mientras cruzaba los brazos_

_- Es más que obvio- el joven metió sus manos a lo bolsillos y se encogió de hombros- que pertenece al área de ciencias exactas o ciencias medicas biológicas, su mirada de inteligencia y superioridad la delata y su porte de doctora no deja mucho a la imaginación_

_- No podría estar más equivocado, permitame corregirlo, pertenezco al área de filosofía y letras- la muchacha sonrió ampliamente y el joven frunció el ceño en claro gesto de incredulidad_

_- Me es imposible creerle ¿Filosofía y letras? No me lo creo_

_- No tengo necesidad alguna de mentirle- sonrió la joven mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo negro_

_- Bien, entonces ¿Filosofía y letras eh? ¿Porque alguien como usted escogería semejante carrera? No es que la desprecie desde luego, debo añadir que es una carrera muy interesante sin embargo, alguien como usted simplemente está destinada a la ciencia_

_- Las bellas letras no son sino un retrato de la vida humana en diversas actitudes y situaciones- replicó la joven observando al muchacho- espero que eso conteste su pregunta_

_-Así que entonces planea ser escritora- sonrió el muchacho mirando profundamente a su acompañante_

_- No le he dicho nada acerca de ser escritora- se sorprendió la muchacha ruborizándose y desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos marrones_

_- Alguien que cita a David Hume, definitivamente aspira a ser un escritor, alguien como usted_

_- Cualquiera puede citar a Hume_

_- No cualquiera señorita, solo aquellos que se debaten entre la magnificencia de la ciencia y la simpleza de las letras- Booth sonrió y frunció el gesto- y por esas razones personas como usted deciden envolverse en el mundo de la filosofía_

_- Me sorprende que un jugador de americano sea capaz de reconocer frases de Hume y más aún de destapar el más grande secreto de una simple estudiante de Filosofía y letras- sonrió la muchacha_

_- Vaya- se sorprendió el joven negando con la cabeza- No veo ningún jugador de americano por aquí_

_- Me dirá entonces que usted no es un deportista_

_- Sería inhumano decirle que no soy un deportista, todos los chicos tenemos un deportista dentro_

_- Entonces debo asumir que solo lo es fuera de la facultad_

_- Asume de manera correcta- contestó el joven guiñándole un ojo a su compañera_

_- Cafe Terrace- susurró la muchacha_

_- Gracias pero debo declinar su oferta, la cafeína me pone bastante ansioso, sin embargo le aceptaré un té- dijo el joven divertido mientras la muchacha sonreía ampliamente - Una de las más emblemáticas obras de Van Gogh_

_- Hermosa, sin embargo es lejos de ser mi favorita, ninguna como Night rhone, tiene la dosis exacta de extrañeza, melancolía y paz_

_- Así que usted es un ferviente admiradora de Van Gogh- la muchacha se limito a asentir- Resulta innovador que alguien en estos días aún sienta fascinación por el arte_

_- Usted ha sido el primero en hacer referencia a Van Gogh comparándolo con Constable, así que deduzco de nueva cuenta que no soy la única que tiene admiración por el vejo pintor_

_- Habla usted de él como si aún estuviese vivo- el muchacho se encogió de hombros- no puedo más que darle la razón a su tan acertada deducción, sin embargo me gustaría agregar que mi admiración por el buen Vincent no va más allá que mi profunda admiración por Bethoveen_

_- Licenciatura en música piano- se sorprendió la muchacha y observó detalladamente al joven que se encontraba a lado suyo_

_- ¿Cómo ha podido una simple estudiante de filosofía y letras descubrir el más grande secreto de un jugador de americano?- sonrió el joven mientras continuaba su andar_

_- ¿Musica piano? ¿De verdad?- replicó la mujer __incrédula_

_- No tengo necesidad de mentirle_

_- Me ha dejado..._

_- ¿Estupefacta? No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo- el muchacho se encogió de hombros- la mayoría de las personas que lo saben, que son pocas he de decir, muestran clara contrariedad y estupefacción_

El viento frío le golpeaba ligeramente el rostro, sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, la primera vez que le habló, como de alguna manera ambos en aquella conversación tan circunstancial en aquel frívolo pero cálido paseo, de alguna manera ambos habían desnudado sus almas sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello, aún después de tantos años le seguía divirtiendo su forma de dirigirse el uno al otro hablándose de usted, sin embargo a ella así la habían criado sus padres, una dama nunca le hablaba a un caballero de tu a menos que el lo permitiera desde el inicio hablándole irremediablemente sin ningún tipo de respeto, cosa que aunque sonara arcaica en los tiempos que corrían a ella siempre le pareció adecuada, elegante y por demás cautivante, hoy en día el "que onda" y el "hola" eran cosas muy comunes que a ella le parecían corrientes y vulgares. El hecho de que él le hablase de aquella forma fue una de las tantas cosas que más le gustaban de él, su nivel de cultura la había impresionado, era evidente que no era de esos chicos que se aprendían el nombre de alguna pintura o libro solo por impresionar, Seeley Booth era un caballero, su caballero y siempre lo sería.

Se sentó en una de las bancas a pesar de estar húmeda, que estaba entre dos arboles, apenas iluminada por un farol de luz tenue, el gris del cielo la hacían recordar tantas cosas, sonrió de forma apenas perceptible, la vida le había jugado un poco mal, pero no se arrepentía, salvo por el hecho de haberse alejado de el, cuando prometió nunca hacerlo, era cierto que solo era un amor universitario, uno juvenil, uno pasajero, pero también era cierto que era mucho más que eso y ellos lo sabían, tal vez por eso razón nunca dieron el paso de ser algo más que amigos, él era el hombre con quien ella pasaría el resto de su vida si él se lo hubiese pedido de eso estaba segura, no soñaba con bodas, nunca lo había hecho, ni había creído tampoco en el hombre ideal, para ella siempre fue primero su carrera, y eso era algo que él entendía, porque pensaba exactamente igual, sin embargo ella sabía que si él se lo hubiese propuesto ella habría dicho que si aceptaba ser su mujer. Recordaba también que a pesar del transcurso del tiempo nunca dejaron de hablarse de usted, salvo cuando alcanzaban un nivel de intimidad bastante grande, lo cual era bastante seguido. Nadie nunca les vio juntos por aquella Universidad, únicamente dos personas Angela Montenegro la mejor amiga de ella y Jack Hodgins el mejor amigo de él

_Entró en silencio, escuchando como las notas musicales volaban al aire, como el sonido la envolvía en un estado de tranquilidad, pero más que nada cautivada con la concentración y pasión que ponía al estar ejecutando aquel piano, nunca lo había visto tocar. Transmitía poder y respeto. Sus dedos danzaban sobre las teclas y parecía que apenas las tocaba. Una a una las notas se iban uniendo y en ellas parecía que aquel pianista ponía trozos de su alma, memorias de sus recuerdos y pedazos de su corazón, descubriendo de a poco hasta en la persona mas fría complejos y ocultos sentimientos. Solo pudo observar con sus ojos grises admirada a aquel hombre sentado frente al piano, dejando su vida en cada nota impresa_

_- ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?- dijo el interrumpiendo el sonar de las teclas y girando sobre el asiento- _

_- No fue difícil, no se encontraba en su aula y según me ha dicho Hodgins tampoco estaba en su residencia- sonrió la joven- así que es fácil saber que de todos los lugares posibles en los que podría estar, este era el más lógico_

_ Una especie de aula abandonada en uno de los pasillos menos frecuentados por los alumnos de la universidad, eran realmente pocos los estudiantes que sabían de ese pasillo y en realidad no era muy útil, era el pasillo que conectaba el área de los jóvenes deportistas con el área de los alumnos de ciencias, la puerta de entrada estaba situada justo detrás de un muro y una pared de forma que quedaba imperceptible a la vista, no era muy grande, pero era acogedor, el tamaño ideal para sentir comodidad y tranquilidad y desde luego para que ahí estuviera un piano_

_- A veces me cuestiono a mi mismo ¿Porque razón le mostré este lugar?- dijo él con fingida preocupación_

_- No ha sido culpa mía, usted ha insistido en mostrármelo, de eso hace 3 meses- sonrió Brennan_

_- Bueno tenía que presumirle a este pequeño- replicó el joven tocando una de las teclas del piano_

_- Nunca entenderé porque alguien dejaría un piano abandonado en este lugar- terció la estudiante mientras negaba con la cabeza_

_- Para que alguien como yo lo encuentre desde luego- sonrió el joven mientras observaba como su acompañante rodaba los ojos- ¿Orgullo y prejuicio de nueva cuenta?- indagó el muchacho dirigiendo la mirada al libro que ella sostenía_

_- ¿Que puedo decir? Mr Darcy me tiene cautivada- dijo la muchacha mirando fijamente a los ojos marrones de Booth_

_- Es la décima ocasión que lo lee en un mes- negó el joven con la cabeza mientras se giraba para quedar de frente al piano_

_- No sabía- replicó la muchacha encaminándose hacia donde estaba el joven, abandonando el lugar frente a la puerta en que había permanecido- que llevaba una cuenta tan exacta de la cantidad de veces que leo un libro- siguió diciendo mientras se colocaba detrás de el frente a su espalda- Parece que me observa demasiado_

**_1_**

_- No es a propósito se lo aseguro- él comenzó a tocar el piano suavemente, algo que ella reconoció como Moonlight Sonata de Bethoveen, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y se dejaba llevar por aquellos acordes que poco a poco le fueron llegando al alma, entendiendo de alguna manera el mensaje implícito en cada nota, un mar de sentimientos fundidos en aquella melodía, una invitación expresa a algo más y a la vez una barrera implorándole por nada mas que aquello._

_El joven estaba absorto en cada uno de sus movimientos, sintiendo el firme agarre de las manos de ella en sus hombros, sintiendo su presencia detrás de él, confesandole a través de unas simples notas lo mucho que la quería, que a pesar del corto tiempo transcurrido de aquella ocasión en que se hablaron por primera vez frente a una obra de Constable, era ella, era ella con la mujer que le gustaría pasar el resto de sus días, podría ser precipitado que un chico de 22 años pensará aquello, pero el lo sabía que desde el momento en que vio sus orbes grises una melodía distinta a todas las que el había ejecutado empezó a reproducirse dentro de él, no podía explicarlo, y sinceramente no quería hacerlo, sin embargo estaba confundido y esperaba que ella lo entendiera con cada uno de los acordes de aquella melodía, no quería que aquello fuera solo atracción, ese era su miedo, descubrir que solo fuera eso, el la quería más que una simple amiga o compañera universitaria, sintió como ella presionó ligeramente su hombro derecho. Esa era la señal no nada mas el estaba en aquella situación, pero todo iba bien como amigos._

_ Estaba tocándole a ella expresándole todo lo que quería, deseaba y sentía, y ella no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos entendiendo aquel mensaje. Y sin embargo ella nada podía hacer porque se encontraba igual que él, no quería que fuera solo atracción, o una confusión por la estrecha cercanía que habían desarrollado desde aquel primer encuentro, le quería no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco iba a aceptarlo, era demasiado pronto y ella debía entender que era aquello que la hacía escribir cada noche después de estar con él, que era ese sentimiento que la impulsaba a escribir, a terminar cada hoja que empezaba por escribir en la tranquilidad y el silencio de su estancia. _

_Así como la música hablaba por él, las letras hablaban por ella._

_El silencio reinó cuando él terminó de tocar, Booth colocó sus manos sobre las de ella que aún se encontraban sobre sus hombros, y la guío hasta que ella quedó entre el piano y de frente a él, le quitó el libro que ella aún sostenía en una de sus manos y lo colocó aun lado del atril, la miraba directamente a los ojos perdiéndose en aquellos ojos color tormenta, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada y colocaba una de su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del agente, mientras que la izquierda la dirigía al cuello de él en el nacimiento de su cabello, el colocó sus manos en cada costado de la cintura de ella y lentamente se puso de pie, quedando completamente pegados, sosteniéndose la mirada, diciendo todo y nada, invadiendo sus espacios personales, ninguno de los dos comenzó ninguna caricia, simplemente sus manos permanecían inmóviles, el se inclinó ligeramente juntando su frente con la de ella, sin apartar la vista ni un momento permanecieron así por sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo_

_- Así que Mr Darcy te tiene cautivada- rompió el silencio él_

_- Y no tienes idea de cuanto- susurró ella sin despegarse del agarre._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>! Bien esta historia es algo_ diferente _Booth NO es un agente del FBI y Brennan NO es antropologa (como ya se habrán dado cuenta), ¿Porque? Muy sencillo, siempre que leo de ellos en sus años escolares, son el típico chico de baloncesto o americano, bobo, creido y la tipica chica nerd retraída con única mejor amiga que Angela (si bien le va), que vive con una familia que la ha adoptado y por alguna extraña razón siempre resulta ser que la maltratan, total que se enamoran y el pasa de ser el chico pedante al caballero de reluciente armadura y ella se hace popular.

Mi idea básicamente es muy (como ya dije) _ diferente_ hasta cierto punto, quería ver a Booth como algo más que el chico que pasó álgebra copiando en los exámenes y saliendo de los problemas por su encanto, vaya siendo un chico de esos (tercera temporada) inculto (si para mi lo es, y bastante seguido) al que Brennan tiene que corregir siempre y Brennan como la chica de la que se burlaban y nadie le hablaba por ser una rata de laboratorio y extraña, y verlos en una situación bastante diferente a la que ya estamos acostumbradas(os), está historia simplemente llegó, no la planee como el resto de mis historias, simplemente empecé a escribir de un momento a otro.

**Gracias por leer!**

**Pd: Este es un two shoot que mas tardar el domingo estará terminado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Track 1 www . youtube watch?v=OSZCFFpix2g si gustan escucharla quiten los espacios y pongala a cargar cuando aparezca el 1

Esta historia es un AU por tanto no sigue ningún acontecimiento de la serie.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Bones me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Sonrió nunca se besaron ni fueron más allá de un abrazo de amigos, ante todo se respetaban, el era un perfecto caballero, ella era una perfecta dama, tampoco hubo más citas con otros hombres desde que lo conoció, él era siempre su única cita, y él nunca salió con nadie más que no fuera ella.<p>

Amaba todo de él, y nunca lo dejaría de amar, ella lo sabía.

Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a recorrer el parque, el cielo se había oscurecido aún más y ligeras gotas de lluvia apenas perceptibles comenzaron a caer, escuchó el cielo tronar, anunciando con ello una inminente tormenta; alzó la vista al cielo y cerró por un momento los ojos, dejándose llevar por el recuerdo, reviviendo cada uno de los momentos que compartieron juntos. Russ le decía que estaba atada al pasado, que debía dejarlo ir, y sin embargo su hermano estaba equivocado; ella lo había dejado ir hace mucho tiempo atrás, habían decidido ambos que era lo mejor. Por esa razón estaba en el lugar al que ahora pertenecía, por esa razón hoy era una famosa y reconocida escritora, por esa razón ella le dedicó el primer libro que escribió.

El parque yacía ya vacío solo ella estaba en aquel enorme lugar, los faros que aún quedaban apagados comenzaron a encenderse uno a uno a luz media, ella sonrió no era la primera vez que aquella escena se posaba frente a ella, giró su vista hacia uno de lo arboles y no pudo evitar que un nudo en la garganta se apoderara de ella, pero no lloraría, porque aquel no era un recuerdo triste y ella no lloraba a menos que fuera de tristeza.

_- Así que finalmente ha decidido desistir de la búsqueda de aquel odioso libro- sonrió el divertido mientras se recargaba en la pared del pasillo_

- _Ya le he dicho que no es un odioso libro- replicó ella exasperada ¿Quién llamaría odioso a un libro como aquel?- es un clásico literario obligado a cualquier persona incluso ajena a mi carrera, obligado para cualquier aficionado a la lectura_

- _Dígame entonces una palabra para definir esa atrocidad- el joven cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho_

_- No espero que lo comprenda- dijo Brennan rodando los ojos- después de todo por muy caballeroso que usted sea, es un hombre_

_- Exactamente ¿Que es lo que espera usted que entienda? ¿Qué el muchacho haya comprado un veneno para ir a donde su esposa yacía aparentemente muerta y que se haya bebido aquella sustancia para morir en el acto?¿O tal vez la parte donde ella despierta del sueño inducido por una sustancia y ve a su marido ahí tirado sin vida y como no puede soportar el dolor toma un puñal y se mata?- El joven negó con la cabeza, ajustó su abrigo un poco más y comenzó a andar hacia las afueras del pasillo_

_- Su falta de sensibilidad me ha dejado anonadada, considerando que usted es un pianista- la joven lo siguió y pronto se encontraron en uno de los jardines más desolados de la universidad- Sigo sin entender como es posible que usted sepa donde quedan los lugares mas hermosos y menos recurrentes de esta universidad_

_- Ventajas de ser un hombre solitario- sonrió el joven mientras frotaba sus manos y se sentaba bajo un árbol- Y no soy un insensible_

_- Me parece que si lo es- la joven se sentó junto a él y se abrazó a ella misma- mire que hacer parecer la obra maestra de Shakespeare como una total aberración es muestra clara de insensibilidad, ¿O es que le parece demasiado abrumador hacer una muestra tan grande de amor como la que hicieron Romeo y Julieta? _

_- No me parece abrumador sino inaudito_

_- No lo entiendo- la muchacha suspiro contrariada- lo intento pero no logro __entenderlo_

_- Yo no cometería ese acto tan egoísta como el que cometió Romeo- el joven endureció la mirada mirando hacia la nada- _

_- ¿Acto egoísta?- Brennan no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando_

_- Así es, un claro acto egoísta y falto de amor, si realmente la hubiese amado, no se habría quitado la vida, porque ella no hubiese querido aquello_

_- La tristeza de perder a quien uno ama debe ser dolorosa_

_- Y no digo lo contrario, pero entonces ¿Que clase de amor estaría usted demostrando?- el joven se acercó un poco más y colocó una de sus manos sobre una de las manos de la muchacha- Yo... Amaría lo suficiente a esa persona para ser feliz con su recuerdo, viviría para recordarla cada día, cada hora, cada segundo, amándola incluso aunque haya cruzado las puertas del cielo _

_- Entonces viviría usted del pasado, en una soledad profunda y en una vida vacía- dijo ella casi susurrando mirándolo profundamente_

_- Se equivoca usted- dijo el sosteniéndole la mirada y apretando ligeramente la mano de la estudiante- recordar no significa vivir en el pasado, si Romeo hubiese amado lo suficiente a Julieta no habría bebida aquella extraña sustancia, habría vivido, para recordarla y amarla, sentirla cada día que pasara, para vivir por ella y para ella, para ser mejor cada día únicamente por ella, para llevar una vida plena por el simple hecho de recordara a ella._

Después de tantos años ella entendía ese concepto a la perfección, entendía lo que era amar y recordar sin vivir en el pasado, entendía lo que era vivir por alguien y para alguien, era cierto después de aquello ella continuó con su vida y hubo otras relaciones, llegó incluso a comprometerse pero las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, él joven Sullivan esperaba que ella dejase de escribir para dedicarse de lleno a la vida de casa y ella no había querido aquello, incluso después de aquel fallido compromiso hubo más hombres pero no era de esperarse que duraran, no porque no funcionara simplemente porque siempre había alguien a quien ella amaba más que cualquier ser sobre la tierra, y tampoco había conocido a alguien que fuese su segunda mejor opción.

Siguió caminando por el enorme parque hasta llegar a una fuente, sé sentó en una de las bancas a observar y disfrutar del sonido que el agua emanaba, era como disfrutar de nueva cuenta que la paz que él le trasmitía, como si sus brazos la rodearan de nueva cuenta, o su simple sonrisa que le hacía recobrar la confianza que algunas ocasiones perdía, era volver a escuchar a sus dedos danzar sobre las teclas, observarlo mientras ejecutaba cada pieza, cada acorde, como entraba en una relajación absoluta y en una concentración que solo ella podía interrumpir.

Ella no era de las que se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si de alguna manera ellos hubiesen decidido ser algo más que amigos, tal vez porque ella sabía que nunca fueron solo amigos, o quizá porque no necesitaba preguntárselo, él nunca dijo nada de sentir algo más que simple amistad y ella nunca quiso dar el primer paso tampoco, todo era perfecto así como estaba, no necesitaban nada mas que aquello y ella lo sabía.

_- No, no, no,no y no- el joven pasó una mano por su cabello cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentado- es con delicadeza, el también tiene sentimientos _

- _Es un objeto inanimado- replicó ella_

_- Seguro- frunció el ceño el muchacho- pero es mi objeto inanimado, está intentando tocar una pieza muy compleja para ser principiante debería intentar otra- sonrió_

_- No se como lo hace- la muchacha suspiró resignada y se apoyo en una de las teclas haciéndola sonar- Es demasiado.. abrumador, demasiado __difícil_

_- Tranquila- el muchacho se colocó frente a la espalda de la joven y tomó sus manos- respire hondo y cierre los ojos- ella volteó a verlo con sus grisaceos ojos interrogantes- ¿Confía en mi?_

_- Más que en nadie- contestó, mientras cerraba los ojos_

_- Deje que lo que siente la invada y que sus manos expresen eso que calla- colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y las apretó ligeramente- Deje que su corazón hable - susurró a su __oído_

_1._

_La joven estudiante se estremeció levemente, las manos de él le guiaban, porque tenía que ser él el que producía aquel sonido, no podía ser ella ¿O si? era una melodía demasiado común y conocida lo que estaba ejecutando, de manera que no podía ser él, sintió la respiración del joven en su mejilla y como iba descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro, como sus manos aun permanecían sobre las suyas siguiendo cada acorde que ella tocaba, como expresaba lo que su corazón callaba, aquello que quería gritar, que anhelaba decirle, lo que cada noche se prometía a si misma decir, con lo que cada amanecer despertaba llena de vida, y no había ninguna canción que expresara mejor lo que ella sentía que aquella, tal vez era demasiado comercial, tal vez era demasiado conocida, tal vez era una cosa sencilla; pero aquella melodía que se escuchaba en aquella aula abandonada era lo que su corazón quería decir, lo que sus labios se morían por pronunciar y lo que su alma rogaba por ser correspondida.  
><em>

_El joven se tensó por unos momentos al escuchar el sonido que las manos de la joven producían, esa melodía era una pieza terriblemente conocida, demasiado comercial, demasiado común, demasiado... demasiado para él, era más de lo que el quería reconocer, más de lo que el se permitía expresar, demasiado perteneciente al alma y al corazón, entendía lo que ella decía en su silencio, lo que ella quería que era exactamente lo mismo que el anhelaba, pero que era demasiado arriesgado, no tenía miedo ni pánico ni nada de esas patéticas excusas que los jóvenes suelen dar, simplemente era que eso que ellos tenían era perfecto, estaba seguro de que no existía en la tierra aquel tipo de relación, es que ni siquiera tenia un nombre, no tenía palabras para nombrarlo, cualquier adjetivo quedaría demasiado corto para eso que ellos dos habían logrado, le quería no iba negarlo, pero tampoco iba a aceptarlo, así estaban bien, eso era perfecto y él no iba a arruinarlo, pero disfrutaría cada momento como ese, intentaría decirle con su silencio lo que no podía expresar sin romper aquel lazo, porque de lo único que estaba seguro es que si uno de los dos hablaba de más aquello no iba a durar y ese algo perfecto que ellos tenían acabaría.  
><em>

_- Rose´s theme- dijo en un apenas susurro audible - Me gusta_

_- Yo no..._

_- No necesita hablar- el muchacho quitó la mano derecha de la de ella y la colocó en su hombro- A veces la mejor conversación es la que se tiene con una melodía- pasó su mano del hombro a la cintura de ella y sujetó la mano izquierda de ella haciendo que ella dejara de tocar. Brennan abrió sus ojos y dejó de tocar.  
><em>

_- No sé como lo he hecho- dijo ella removiéndose en el asiento, intentando deshacerse del abrazo de su compañero_

_- No es tan difícil, como usted cree- la mano izquierda del joven soltó la de la muchacha para tocar un acorde mas_

_- Parece que no- la muchacha recargo su espalda en el pecho del muchacho y suspiró armándose de valor, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sintió como el muchacho soltaba su cintura que había estado sujeta por su mano derecha y vio como el agente continuaba la pieza que ella había dejado incompleta; observó sus manos danzar sobre las teclas del piano- Seeley tene.. - y la frase nunca llegó a completarse_

_- La semana próxima llegarán algunas cartas solicitando nuestra presencia en algún lugar de la tierra- el muchacho fijó su atención en el piano, evitando la fija mirada de su acompañante_

_- Lo sé- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, el fin de la universidad había llegado, la graduación tendría lugar en una semana y sin embargo lo único que podía arruinar su día eran aquellas cartas que habían mandado, ella a diversas compañías editoriales de renombre, él a diversos conservatorios y teatros, aquellas cartas marcarían su destino y aunque sabían que no sería el mismo insistían en que de alguna forma ellos estarían juntos._

Cientos de pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo mojando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, levanto la cara al cielo, ajustó mas su saco y se levantó de la banca, empezando a caminar sin rumbo exacto, bastaría con encontrar algún lugar que la arropara de la lluvia, las gotas empezaron a caer mas rápidamente y ella comenzó a correr como posesa, lo último que quería era enfermarse

_- ¡Vamos apresúrese!- el chico corría desesperadamente la lluvia había dejado de ser lluvia para convertirse en tormenta_

_- ¡Voy lo mas rápido que puedo! - la muchacha corría, pero le resultaba imposible avanzar lo suficiente sin antes hundir los tacones en el fango que se había creado a causa de la lluvia- ¡No soy yo la que lleva zapato de piso!_

_- ¡Son italianos de acuerdo y son nuevos!- el muchacho seguía corriendo apenas y escuchaba los gritos de la mujer que iba detrás de él- ¡No me hace gracia arruinarlos de está forma! Vamos aún falta mucho_

_- ¡Fue su idea!- contestó ella intentando en vano correr mas rápido- ¡Usted quería ir al jardín mas lejano de la universidad pues bien aquí estamos!_

_- ¡Yo no la obligué!- El muchacho dio un salto y acelero su carrera para finalmente llegar a uno de los pasillos de la universidad, solo entonces volteó a ver hacia atrás,y se percató de que la muchacha no venía tan cerca como él creía, varios metros atrás la empapada mujer intentaba llegar a la universidad, pasó una mano exasperado por su mojado cabello y se echó a correr- ¡Mierda!- gritó cuando sintió de nueva cuenta el agua helada chocar contra su piel, se echó a andar hacia la joven rápidamente y cuando se encontró de frente a ella la cargó _

_- ¿Pero que haces?- gritó la muchacha al sentir como sus pies abandonaban de un momento a otro el suelo, mientras el joven la acunaba en brazos- ¡ Suéltame! - la joven empezó a golpear el pecho del muchacho_

_- ¡¿Que que hago? ¡Cargarte! ¡¿Que no lo ves?- gritó el joven exasperado mientras echaba a andar de nueva cuenta hacia la universidad- ¡Espero que me lo agradezcas!_

_- ¡Yo no te pedí ayuda!- la muchacha dio un ultimo golpe al pecho del joven, antes de enroscar sus manos al cuello de el y esconder el empapado rostro en su hombro_

_El muchacho dio un ultimo paso y llegó finalmente al pasillo que momentos antes había alcanzado y depositó a su compañera en el suelo_

_- No creo que hayas podido avanzar mucho con esos tacones- sonrió el joven _

_- Me las estaba arreglando sola- la muchacha dio un paso atrás y uno de los tacones resbaló haciéndola perder el equilibrio, Booth la sujetó por la cintura antes de que cayera, arrinconandola a la pared del edificio universitario._

_Ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, Booth ajustó su agarre en la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, la joven pasó sus manos de los hombros al cuello del muchacho, acariciando suavemente el húmedo cabello de él sintiendo el cuerpo masculino aplastarla por completo, en una mirada se decían todo y a la vez nada, el joven se inclino levemente dirigiendo su mirada hacia los labios de Brennan, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, y ella perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al chocar su mirada con la de el de nueva cuenta, se miraron interrogantes, expectantes, algo en su interior le gritaba que se alejara que no saldría nada bueno de ahí, ella debía poner un alto sin embargo aquel beso era anhelado por ambos desde tiempo atrás, que importaba que estuvieran escurriendo agua, que importaba si se enfermaban o no, cerró los ojos y suspiró_

_- En tres días viajo a Washington- susurró contra los labios del joven, nunca supo porque lo hizo o tal vez si, sin embargo no se arrepintió de ello, el muchacho se tensó_

_- En tres días salgo rumbo a Quebec- contestó él, sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza, lo que tanto temían y rogaban en secreto que no pasara, pasó_

_- ¿Porque hasta ahora?- Ambos sabían a que se refería ella con aquella pregunta, una verdad que ninguno quería enfrentar más por terquedad que por orgullo, aunque no hubiese orgullo que perder._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Pues bien ya se que he demorado con la siguiente parte, también se que dije que seria un two-shot pero he decidido hacerles menos pesada la lectura y dividir en dos partes el final. Amo demasiado esta historia asi que no quiero que acabe :P a mi forma de ver es incluso mejor que Mentiras Verdaderas pero bueno que no soy muy constructiva cuando se trata de mi.**

**Como dije en el primer capitulo y al inicio de este capitulo, esta historia es un AU así que pido disculpas si por ahí se me escapo la palabra agente (la costumbre de escribir siempre en cannon es difícil de quitar) errores de ortografía etc, ademas de que es la una de la mañana así que por favor entiendanme**

**PD: Mas tardar en un lapso de 12 horas estará publicada la segunda parte, y como recompensa tambien habrá actualización de Mentiras Verdaderas y al doble.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Agradeceria si me dejan su opinion en un bonito review ;) **

**Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

Track 1 www . youtube watch?v=_mVW8tgGY_w si gustan escucharla quiten los espacios y pongala a cargar cuando aparezca el 1

Track 2 www . youtube watch?v=-LXl4y6D-QI si gustan escucharla quiten los espacios y pongala a cargar cuando aparezca el 2

Esta historia es un AU por tanto no sigue ningún acontecimiento de la serie.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Bones me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Porque hasta ahora?- Ambos sabían a que se refería ella con aquella pregunta, una verdad que ninguno quería enfrentar más por terquedad que por orgullo, aunque no hubiese orgullo que perder.<em>

Sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo exacto en busca de algún lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia, aquella pregunta nunca tuvo una respuesta, ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor para responder, tampoco tuvieron el valor de dar el último paso y besarse, después de aquello no volvieron a verse, ninguno pudo ir a su graduación, ni tampoco pudieron decirse adiós, ella partió a Washigton y él a Quebec, nunca volvieron a verse después de esa tarde a excepción del pequeño encuentro en el aeropuerto en el que no cruzaron palabras

_Llegó justo a tiempo el avión saldría en menos de 15 minutos, abrió con una de sus manos la gabardina negra que llevaba, dejando ver una blusa blanca de vestir y un pantalón negro, con paso apresurado cruzó la sala de espera esquivando las personas que se dirigían a sus respectivos vuelos, cuando chocó fuertemente con un hombre, haciéndola tirar la maleta y el bolso que llevaba, se inclinó a recoger sus pertenencias al mismo tiempo que el desconocido se agachaba para ayudarle, fue entonces cuando se percató de la persona con la que había chocado: Seeley Booth estaba ahí frente a ella en cuclillas mirándola profundamente, portaba una camisa de cuello alto color gris, un pantalón negro y la gabardina beige que ella había usado en varias ocasiones, ella sostuvo su mirada y se puso en pie seguida de él, alzó el rostro y le dirigió un gélida mirada carente de emociones. Él no la buscó para despedirse, ella tampoco a él. _

_Booth sonrió y recorrió todo el cuerpo femenino con su mirada, grabando cada detalle en su memoria para el resto de su vida, de alguna forma sabía que no volvería a verla nunca, y que sus caminos lejos estaban de ser los mismos o de encontrarse, iba a ser muy difícil olvidarle, quería decirle todo lo que había callado, pedirle que se fuera con él, o en su defecto que ninguno se fuera, pero no tuvo el valor, era una decisión difícil, era elegir entre ella y su carrera lo que él siempre había soñado, y hacerla elegir a ella entre él y lo que mas amaba en el mundo, y él no era egoísta, así que calló, no por comodidad sino porque la razón se había impuesto al corazón y esa era la decisión correcta. Así es como debía ser._

_No supo porque ni en que momento lo decidió, simplemente cayó en la la cuenta de que estaba entre sus brazos con el rostro oculto en su cuello, en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos quería romper, fue ella quien se soltó primero, acarició con su mano la mejilla de él y observó como él cerraba los ojos, sonrió tristemente esa seria la ultima vez que estaría con Booth, la joven retiró la mano de la mejilla del joven, el abrió los ojos y la observó fijamente a los ojos_

_"Los pasajeros con destino a Washington favor de abordar por la puerta 447"_

_La muchacha cerró su gabardina y respiró profundamente, Booth tomó las manos de la muchacha y las apretó fuertemente, ella lo miró y sonrió, se encogió de hombros cogió sus pertenencias y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que le correspondía, no dirigió la mirada hacia atrás no quería que sus fuerzas flaquearan y que su voluntad se viera terminada. _

_Temperance Brennan nunca supo que aquel pianista la siguió un par de metros dispuesto a marcharse con ella, nunca supo que si ella se hubiese detenido 5 segundos él la hubiese alcanzado y la hubiese besado como si de ello dependiera su vida; nunca lo supo porque él vio en ella tal determinación en seguir su vida que dejó de seguirla por miedo, por el miedo que nunca había tenido hasta ese momento de ser rechazado._

1.

Llegó a un pequeño techo que había en el centro de aquel parque la lluvia había pasado a ser una tormenta, el cielo había oscurecido en su totalidad y tronaba fuertemente, afortunadamente no se había mojado en demasía, solo unas cuantas gotas que fueron contenidas por su saco fueron la evidencia de que la lluvia casi la había alcanzado. Sacó de entre su saco el paquete que Sigmund le había dado antes de abandonar el edificio de la editorial sonrió al lograr su cometido, ni una sola gota de agua había caído al paquete, el viento empezó a colarse a su recién descubierto refugio y gotas de agua junto con el, maldijo en voz baja y se pegó a la pared, recién cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en el pequeño teatro pero no por eso desconocido teatro de Washington, con un poco de suerte la puerta estaría abierta, y en efecto estaba abierta, entró a la recepción del teatro que estaba adornado con pinturas de Monet, Van Gogh, Constable, Picasso, Da vinci, Rafael y Miguel Angel, todas en su mayoría replicas, a excepción de un par de Van Gogh, Monet y Constable, no pudo evitar maravilarse ante tan dispareja pero atractiva colección, se acercó a un cuadro de Van Gogh mas específicamente _Night rhone _y solo entonces al acercarse a su pintura favorita que lo escuchó, un piano se escuchaba de fondo, a lo lejos, como si de música ambiental se tratara, sonrió su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada o la vida solía ser muy irónica, siguió contemplado el Van Gogh, dio un par de pasos más hasta quedar frente a la _Gioconda_ o _Mona lisa_ y no pudo evitar comparar la sonrisa de la mujer de aquella pintura con la suya propia, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía la sonrisa que en sus años universitarios había poseído, aquella sonrisa que las personas tienen cuando hablan de la persona que consideran el amor de su vida, o las que tienen la fortuna de compartir la vida con su alma gemela, ella sonreía era cierto, bastante seguido a decir verdad, era una persona plena, feliz, exitosa, orgullosa y sumamente inteligente, pero nunca lo hacía como una mujer enamorada. Siguió su andar acompañada de aquella melodía que ella reconoció como _Für Elise_, a medida que avanzaba, el sonido de la música se hacia más cercano, aparentemente la música provenía del interior del teatro, indecisa abrió la puerta para entrar a la sala, y vio a dos personas conversando en las butacas que estaban frente al escenario, y en el escenario un piano y a un hombre de unos 27 años tocándolo magistralmente

- ¡Eso es perfecto!- Un hombre de unos 40 años se levantó de su lugar- llenaras este lugar hijo, tenlo por seguro, igual que en Milán, Londres, Otawa

- Deberíamos concretar la próxima en función en Broadway- dijo el segundo hombre

- Wow ¿Broadway?- Habló el pianista- ¿No creen que vamos demasiado rápido?

- Muchacho llevas demasiado tiempo tocando este piano tremendamente bien, Broadway... sin lugar a dudas te iría maravillosamente ahí, y no es como si fueras un total desconocido- El pianista se encogió de hombros y sonrió volviendo a ejecutar la pieza que había interrumpido

- Te lo digo Bradley- el hombre mayor se encaminó hacia la entrada- Este chico es una mina de oro y tiene tremendo talento

- No lo sé Scott, tiene mucho talento y ha tenido exito en cada ciudad pero no se, tal vez no sea momento- Bradley sonrió a la muchacha que estaba en la puerta - Señorita- saludó cordialmente el hombre pasando por la puerta, la joven asintió con la cabeza, vio como los dos hombres se alejaban por su camino y ella entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

2.

Booth cambió de melodía, sintió como una persona, más específicamente una mujer había ingresado a la sala, su corazón se aceleró desmesuradamente al reconocer aquella presencia, era imposible, la última noticia que había tenido de ella fue un par de años atrás, cuando se enteró de que ella radicaba en Lombardía, pero no supo más. Su cuerpo, su mente le estaban traicionando de una manera cruel. Y sin embargo quería que así fuera, que ella estuviese ahí observándole y acercándose lentamente a el. Hacia años que no la miraba desde aquella vez en el aeropuerto.

No podía dar crédito a la realidad que se le estaba presentando, debía ser una alucinación de su mente, subió al escenario y con miedo a que en cualquier momento él desapareciera colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico, sintió como él se tensó ante su agarre sin dejar de ejecutar su pieza.

Como años atrás aquella música que salía de las expertas manos del joven salían los sentimientos que el guardaba a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones esta vez con más énfasis que antes, con mas entrega

No había nada que decir, las manos de el, abandonaron el piano, Booth colocó sus manos sobre las de ella que aún se encontraban sobre sus hombros, y la guío hasta que ella quedó entre el piano y de frente a él, le quitó el paquete que ella traía en sus manos y lo colocó en el atril, la miró profundamente y sonrió mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello, ella enroscó su manos en en el cuello de él, y él sin pensarlo dos veces colocó sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la besó, con ansia, con extrañeza y anhelo y con algo que nunca había querido nombrar: Amor. Era un beso suave delicado, que rápidamente se convirtió en uno pasional, Booth la cargó y la sentó en el piano haciendo las teclas sonar, desabotonó el abrigo que ella llevaba y se lo quitó, pegó su cuerpo al de ella, y ella enroscó sus piernas en las caderas del muchacho

-Te quiero - confesó por primera vez, separándose de ella para observarla, sin miedo, de que ella huyera como aquella vez en el aeropuerto, con la libertad de poder expresar en voz alta lo que sentía.

Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Su corazón bombeó fuertemente y cerró los ojos- Bien - susurró contra de sus labios, mientras recorría con sus manos el pecho del pianista- Aquí no- susurró ella, más para convencerse a ella misma que a él mientras volvía a besarle

- Aquí no- repitió el mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello de la muchacha. Levantó la cabeza y se perdió en su mirada gris, aquella que tanto había extrañado, juntó su frente con la de ella

- ¿Porque ahora?- Preguntó él. Ella no contestó, simplemente lo beso por ultima vez y cogió el paquete que yacía en el atril

- Espero esto responda tu pegunta.

El joven abrió un paquete, y se encontró con un libro que el conocía muy bien, era el diario en que ella escribía cada tarde cuando estaba en la universidad, con una diferencia, ahora el diario tenia una especie de pasta de piel color verde oscuro y unas pequeñas letras doradas en la parte inferior que recitaban dos palabras "Aquel pianista"

- Es el primer libro que publiqué, y que nunca salió a la venta- el observaba absortó aquel libro, pasó su mano por el rostro de él y le levanto el rostro obligandolo a mirarla- Esta mañana cuando salí de casa le pedí a mi padre que me lo enviara, siempre está conmigo con la esperanza de que si un día llegaba a verte dártelo y entendieras todo lo que he callado a lo largo de estos años.

- ¿Sabias que estaría aquí?- susurró él sin dejar de mirarla fascinado. Ella sonrió

- No. Nunca me pasó por la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces?

- No puedo alejarme de él por mucho tiempo, es lo único que tengo, que me recuerda a ti- sonrió ella y se removió incomoda en el piano haciendo las teclas sonar, y agacho la mirada- Y es lo único que tendré

- No quiero necesitarte- dijo él, girándose para darle la espalda a ella - Porque no puedo tenerte, y sin embargo te he necesitado desde el momento mismo en que te conocí- tomó el libro fuertemente y revolvió su cabello impacientemente, se volvió hacia a ella y la besó con ímpetu haciéndole saber todo lo que sentía a pesar de tanto tiempo... de tantos años

-Y vuelves a atrapar mi tristeza para esconderla en tu bolsillo, para alejarla de mi...- susurró ella contra sus labios

- De nuevo haz sembrado el jardín de mis pesadillas con nuevos sueños, con otras esperanzas- continuó el sobre sus labios, rozando los labios de ella con cada palabra

- Y yo sigo llena de amor por todo aquello que te pertenece, llena de celos por todo lo que te roza y me quita un trocito de ti...

- Y tú sigues aquí, entregándome la vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por mis besos sin saber que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlos...

- Porque son tuyos, porque yo ya no soy mía, sino tuya- Brennan lo besó y enredó sus manos en el cabello de él

- Los puentes de Madison- sonrió y despues la vio directamente a los ojos profundamente- No me iré... No después de verte... Quédate- dijo el mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello de ella y acariciaba por debajo de la blusa de ella su cintura

- Siempre- fue lo único que dijo ella dijo mientras desabotonaba por completo la camisa de él y sin más se entregó a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Vuelvo a aclarar que es un AU... **

**Y así llegamos al final del segundo capitulo ... Y de la historia en general... Esta recién salido del horno así que pido disculpas por si una vez mas se me escapo la palabra agente y alguno que otro error ****ortográfico, pero lo he terminado con prisas porque estaba trabajando he ahí la razón de mi retraso...**

**Bueno no fueron 12 horas fueron 15, bueno un poco mas peero está justificado... creo.**

**Me enrollé un poco, ademas de confundir las historias, de pronto en lugar de estar escribiendo la continuación de la historia me encontraba escribiendo la continuación de Mentiras Verdaderas... Estoy maaal**

**Los diálogos finales son una cita de la novela "Los puentes de Madison" como bien ya aclare en la historia**

**Espero les haya gustado la historia que a mi punto de vista a sido lo mejor que escrito en mucho tiempo**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
